Pocket Watch
by warblermillie
Summary: It was Kurt's second week of joining Dalton before he noticed some very strange things staring to occur. That darn silver thing that Blaine carried everywhere was starting to cause him to re-evaluate his sanity.


**So this idea came to me while doing my maths homework. I have no idea why, because I was focusing on quadratic equations at the time, but I guess my mind was elsewhere. For all of you British readers out there, does anyone remember the CITV show "Bernard's watch"?  
>If you do, this will make a lot more sense to you. But if you don't, basically Bernard goes on a walk with his dog when he discovers an abandoned pocket watch. That has some pretty freaking awesome ability to stop time.<br>I've always yearned for that watch and the idea popped in my head to do a Dalton spin off, where Blaine's pocket watch (featured in Never Been Kissed) has the same sort of ability. So, I may do a chapter in Blaine's perspective or just continue the story, so which would you prefer?  
>Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

**Pocket Watch**

It was Kurt's second week of joining Dalton before he noticed some very strange things staring to occur.

The school wasn't normal at all in itself. The Victorian-styled hallways gleamed in complete contrast to the crazy students that filled its corridors and the Warblers seemed like another species entirely. Kurt had originally got the impression that they were all slightly uptight preppy boys who ran a very formal choir club, but he couldn't have been more wrong. They were basically a group of hyper five year olds, masked by a teenage exterior. But then the unexplainable happened.

It all began when Wes had calmed everybody down and was talking about ideas for Sectionals one Glee club rehearsal. He'd barked a few snappy orders to Blaine regarding sheet music and then in the blink of an eye, he was hit with something in the face. Something squishy and wet and-

"_Who threw a bloody cake at me?" _Wes screeched as the room erupted into laughter. He scraped as much of the cream and jam off his face as he could and glared around the room, trying to find out the culprit.

Kurt turned to Blaine in shock who had flinched initially but was now belly laughing with Jeff, hand in his pocket. Kurt let out a little chuckle before searching the room with his eyes, wondering how on Earth someone had found a cake and thrown it at one of the council members without anyone noticing.

Wes interrupted his thoughts by storming over to where they were sitting on the brown leather sofa and stopping immediately in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, I know it was you!" He demanded, "I thought we agreed that you couldn't abuse it!"

"A-Abuse what?" Blaine replied, still laughing too hard to talk normally. Wes grimaced and held a cream-covered hand out.

"Turn out your pockets!" He barked.

Kurt looked to Blaine in confusion; there was no way he could've done it. He was sitting beside him the whole time, and the only thing he did was jump a little when the cake hit Wes, a natural flinch. He watched Blaine rummage around in his pockets and pull out the insides, revealing a few strips of gum and a pencil. And then Kurt _swore_ he saw something silver flash in the light but it was hidden by his sleeve.

"I saw it!" Wes shouted, pointing, "There!"

"What?" Blaine smirked, holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"It wasn't there," Jeff sniggered from beside him. Wes sent long hard looks to each of the Warblers before slowly retracting his hand.

"Well, someone did it," He snarled. He accepted the hanky that David offered him and wiped his face as best as he could before walking back to the middle of the room, avoiding the splattered cake on the floor. He shook his head, trying to regain some dignity and paused.

"Anyway. As I was saying. Blaine, get an effing move on with that music if you want us to sing our own songs."

Kurt watched Blaine simply turn the corner of his mouth up in a joking but still slightly smug smile.

"Of course."

**Pocket Watch**

The next time something like this happened again left Kurt feeling even more confused but also a tiny bit relieved. Admittedly, he ignored the impossibility of it all, but he knew it happened. There was no denying that.

He'd been in the lunch hall and he had grabbed a plate and tray, shuffling in line with the rest of the mental Dalton students. After collecting his food, he began cautiously walking over to a table were Blaine, Nick and Jeff sat. Blaine was looking at something in his hand but he tilted his head up to smile at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back and waggled his fingers, balancing his tray in one arm. He was about to grab it with both hands again when he saw one notoriously clumsy student named Stephen hurtle towards him unknowingly. Kurt opened his mouth to gasp and also try to simultaneously warn the boy that he was going to crash into him but Stephen was going too fast.

He smashed into Kurt's side and Kurt had one last glance of the bowl of tomato soup he held in his hands before he started falling. The bowl clattered loudly as he lurched forwards and the blood drained from his face.

This soup was going to go everywhere. It was going to coat his whole face bright orange and stain his whole freaking uniform and although everyone had been in at least two near-fatal instances with Stephen, it was going to be humiliating. Kurt let go of the tray and held two hands out in front of him for when he hit the floor.

And he hit the floor, hard. Stephen collapsed on top of him with a loud grunt and instantly he scrambled up, apologising over and over as Kurt squeezed his eyes together in anticipation for how badly the soup had got him.

But it was different. By all laws of gravity, he should've landed on his stomach and his soup bowl would've been emptied on his chest and face. But he was propped up on his elbows, lying on his back and the soup bowl was_ sitting upright on its tray which was lying next to him on the floor_. Untouched.

Kurt just gaped at it as Stephen repeatedly begged for forgiveness. He looked up to see Blaine slip something in his pocket and stand, rushing forwards.

Kurt blinked and shook his head quickly. He smiled as Stephen offered him a hand and he took it, pulling himself off the floor and brushing his jacket off.

Something freaky was going on.

**Pocket Watch**

A few days after the incident, Kurt accompanied Blaine in his dorm. Blaine sat cross-legged on his bed, calculus books and papers surrounding him as he chewed on his pencil thoughtfully. Kurt had attempted to teach him it a little better, and he'd set him a few questions to do. Kurt got bored of watching him work after a while, even though it was adorable, so he got up and started walking around his room, looking at all his stuff.

There were a lot of photos covering his wall, performances by the Warblers, his friends, a few of him and someone that looked like he was his brother and then there were posters and tour dates of a few Broadway musicals. There were plane tickets and train tickets and drawings and he even thought he saw a few Pokémon cards. Either way, Blaine's wall was pretty creative and very interesting.

Kurt moved onto his chest of drawers and laughed at a baby Blaine picture. He found more of the Warblers there but in the middle of these photo frames lay something about the size of his palm. Something silver.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and reached forwards, picking up the circular object. He turned it in his hands and realised it was the same thing he'd saw Blaine stuffing up his sleeve in the whole cake debacle.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked from behind him.

"This is your pocket watch," Kurt smiled. He'd seen it the first day he met Blaine, who seemingly had popped up out of nowhere at the time. There was a pause as he turned it over in his hands again and Blaine cleared his throat.

"Um," He said slightly oddly, "Yes, it is. It's my grandfathers though, so... be careful with it." He added a little chuckle on the end of his sentence and Kurt nodded, more to himself than Blaine.

He popped open the little catch on the side to see the face of the watch and it was beautiful. It reminded him a little of the Weasly's clock in Harry Potter as there were 7 different hands, all different sizes and with delicate features carved on them. It was making a tinkling ticking noise now and Blaine sat up straighter in bed.

"Kurt-?" He asked just as Kurt pressed the button on the top. The ticking suddenly stopped and Kurt stopped with it. _Oh God, have I broken it?_ He thought to himself. Panicked, he turned around to face Blaine.

And he was met with such an odd sight. Blaine was sat with his eyes on Kurt, mouth slightly open and hand reaching out but he was... he was _frozen_. He literally wasn't moving and even more strangely, he seemed to have knocked paper off the side of the bed. But it just hung there. In mid air, as if not sure whether to fall or not.

Kurt paused and drew in a large breath, eyes widening. He chucked the watch on the bed next to Blaine and rushed up to him, knocking the hand next to him which now felt like stone of something.

"Oh God, oh God!" He muttered to himself and took hold of Blaine's face. Nothing. He was still warm and everything but just _not moving._

Or breathing.

"Um, help!"Kurt shouted in the direction of the doorway, trying to peel back Blaine's eyelid, "_Help!"_

No one did anything even when he shrilly screamed the last syllable, so Kurt bit his lip and darted out of the room. He threw open the door and ran to the one opposite, knocking loudly and heavily. He knew that Nick and Jeff were in that room as they'd been play-fighting very dramatically before.

But that had stopped too.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt burst through that door too and he was met with a terrifying scene. Jeff was suspended in mid air just like the paper, as if he'd just jumped off the bed. His mouth was open in a silent war cry and Nick was crouching by his bed, ducking and looking like he was about to fall. They were both stock still too and what was even worse was the pillows they were holding. Nick's had flown out of his hand and was just held in the air by nothing, inches from Kurt's face while Jeff's had split open and feathers were everywhere.

But they were all suspended too, like little flies that didn't move. Kurt inhaled sharply again and shook, saying, "Oh my _God!"_ to himself.

He backed out again and tried another room, next to Blaine's. It was the same sort of scene, the people inside the room not moving. Another room, the same. The next, the same. No one was moving.

It was like some sort of shift, as if time had literally _stopped._

Wait a second- _time._

Kurt bit his lip and sprinted back down the corridor towards Blaine's room. He was met with the frightening body of Blaine, reaching out towards his drawers but Kurt ignored him and nearly dived on the bed next to him. He picked up the watch that he'd flung down and stared at the face of it.

Praying that his instinct was right, he pressed the button again and squeezed his eyes shut.

There was a heavy whoosh noise as the hands of the clock gathered something from around him and suddenly resumed the normal ticking again. A loud shout was heard from directly opposite them as Jeff screamed and then a thump as he landed on the floor and Blaine blinked, reaching towards nothing. The paper fell.

"-I don't think-!" He continued his sentence that he'd started earlier before jumping in shock. He spun his head to the open door and then the chest of drawers.

"Blaine Anderson, you have a lot of explaining to do." Kurt said from beside Blaine. Blaine whipped his head back to where Kurt was and he eyed the watch in his hands. Sporting a nervous grin, he raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Bought it online?"

Kurt snapped the watch shut and hit him around the head.

**Pocket Watch**

**So, what do you think? Blaine's perspective, or continue the story? Reviews are very much appreciated! **


End file.
